Fate Sucks
by vintage87
Summary: What if Jacob had a girlfriend when he kissed Bella? What if said girlfriend saw him kiss Bella? And what if said girlfriend fell into the arms of temperamental Paul? Things just got complicated. Paulx OC
1. Don't you just love Confrontation?

I'm gonna do it. I'm going to confront him. I deserve an answer.

My Motorcycle gunned down the road to Jacobs's house.

Jacob is my boyfriend. (A boyfriend I haven't heard from in weeks).

He's been so distant lately, before he went MIA he had been hanging out with Bella Swan a lot.

It bothered me a little, I mean come on! Who would blame me, Bella was gorgeous and vulnerable especially after Edward Cullen dumped her, Left her stranded in the woods, sent her into depression that Jake managed to pull her out of and then he came crawling back to her.

Despite him saying that they were 'Just friends' it didn't help my jealousy. With Cullen back you'd think i'd see my boyfriend more.

I can't believe i'm letting myself get jealous over this! I'm Ella, Ella Rockwell. Nothing effects me! I'm 5, 3 but I can still kick ass when needed. I have tan skin that is decorated with random scars that I gained due to my clack of coordination and reckless attitude.

Despite my shoulder length dirty blonde hair I didn't apply to the 'dumb blonde' stereo type. And my muddy brown eyes had years of practice at giving glares. I am pretty average on the outside even tho I stuck out in La push.

I moved to La push with my mom when I was 4 and i was lucky enough to make instant friends, who all seem to be drifting away. Just like Jake.

Let's get back to the current objective.

The reason I'm going to confront my boyfriend is because I haven't heard from him in weeks and i'm worried he has been abducted into Sam Uley's gang of steroid, Abercrombie and finch wannabes, So here I am driving to his house to ask him what the hell is up with him!

I pulled up a block away from the small red house with a smile on my face, I always liked the house Just looking at it made you feel at home and it held many memories of hours I spent hanging out with Jake in the garage and chatting with Billy.

But I took another look and noticed a big beat- up truck in the driveway next to the rabbit, a car that me and Jake had spent many afternoons over the summer working on. Maybe Billy has someone over? oh god let him have someone over. I shrugged and walked up the path towards the garage where I knew Jake would be.

When I was half way up the path when, I heard Jake's voice talking to someone.

"Bella, I love you, and I want you to choose me over him!" Jake said with a slight plead in his voice,

Bella Swan? As in Chiefs Swan's daughter? Bella as in Bella with a boyfriend?

I felt anger boil inside me but as I turned around the bend sheltered by trees and what I saw hurt more than the words Jacob had said to her before,

I froze and i felt time slow ,I saw him pull her into a passionate kiss.

I felt like a thousand knives had stabbed into my heart. I couldn't breath, I felt tears threatening to spill from my eyes, but I wouldn't let them.

No I turned and did what i had done my whole life.

I turned around and ran, ran as fast as I could.

I reached my motorcycle hopped on and sped off onto the road.

Tears hadn't come yet but I knew they would soon.

How could he do this to me?

After 2 years!

All the 'I love you's were lies. Every kiss, every touch, every memory .

All a lie!

I hadn't even noticed I was at the beach because of the tears running down my face.

I got off my motorcycle and heading down the path for the beach.

First Beach was my favorite place in the world, it's where I always go when I needed somewhere to think. Jake and me had spent the majority of our childhood evenings here listening to tribal legends at bonfires.

I Jogged down the beach until I came to a comfy looking log, that totally didn't remind me of the one Jake would take me to and sat down and pulled my android out and dialed the one persons number I knew would understand what was going on and might be able to help.

My best friend Leah Clearwater , Leah and i have been best friends since 2nd grade well for her third grade, we were at recess and a fifth grader came and pushed me off the swing, i started crying and Leah came over and called him a big meany head and slugged him in the mouth.

After that me and Leah became best friends and i knew she of all People would understand.

Leah Had been with her Ex boyfriend Sam for 4 years, they had plans to get married right out of high school. They were happy, Sam had us all fooled.

Everyone thought they wold last and they were a strong couple. But When Emily , Leah's cousin, basically her sister came to meet him..

Well Sam stopped making goo goo eyes at Leah and started making them at Emily.

Sam broke it off with Leah and went after Emily.

Leah was crushed, she slipped into depression, she got better after a few months.

But as she got better, she slipped into a protective mode, she became cold and distant to almost everyone, her sarcasm became her protection and she put up a bitchy facade to keep everyone away. After almost a year after the break up Leah had started to come back to me slowly.

She wasn't healed compleatly and she was more like herself around me.

She was my best friend and we promised to protect each other no matter what.

I almost feel bad for Jake, because after Leah hears what happened, Jacob black might be 6 ft under.

Love it, Hate it, like it, curse it?

REVIEW!Love VINTAGE87


	2. Leah is very lady like

Chapter 2 of Fate Sucks

"Hello?" a grumpy Leah's voice came out of my android." Well good morning to you too sunshine!" I said fake cheery despite my tear streaked face and raw voice." ELLA!" Leah screamed "YOU KNOW TO NEVER WAKE ME UP BEFORE NOON!" she screamed in a fake anger voice. I chuckled "sorry Lee I just really need my sister right now." I said

Lee's voice turned serious "what's up Ella?" "I went to confront Jake today" she was silent "What happened?" she finally asked I felt tears leak out of my eyes again as I told her about Jake and Bella.

When I finished I could practically feel her anger coming through the phone. "HE WHAT! THAT LYING EVIL HORRIBLE SKUNK BAG!"She continued to insult him with some very unlady like words.

I finally cut her off mid insult "Lee Please shut up for a second!" she stopped

"Can you come and get me please, I don't feel like driving" I asked

"I'll be there in 10 don't do anything stupid!"

I sighed I had 10 minutes before Leah would give me a good ole 'why men are assholes' speech.

I stared out at the cliffs I noticed a couple of guys on top getting ready to jump. You would think any normal person would be screaming at them 'ARE YOU SUICIDAL?' but I didn't it was common around here.

Even I cliff dived a couple of times before, it was amazing and thrilling and it was a pure adrenaline rush but I often didn't have time for it because of track.

Yes I am on the track team I'm a fast runner. I started doing running athletically freshmen year and kick boxing in 8th grade. My Dad believed that my mo was to quick to divorce and that them splitting up was causing me stress. Which led to kick boxing and running. Totally untrue by the way! I was happy when they split up, mom could stop crying and dad could stop "working late" . My stress was just regular teenage girl angsty big kick boxing was my anger release and running helped me avoid my problems. Unhealthy I know, but a girls gotta due what a girls gotta due.

I stared at the boys jumping off and i recognized Jared Lahote and Sam Uley getting ready to jump, the others behind them just looked like clones, 6 footers with hot bodies and short black hair.

They don't talk to anyone outside on the gang allot When they first get 'initiated' into the gang but after a few months they seem normal. They still mainly hang out with the gang but still. People in La push either loved them or hated them. The majority of the female population and a few males wanted to bang them, not that I blame them. Jake had been complaining for months about them, but when I saw him kiss Bella he looked exactly like Them.

10 minutes later I saw Leah jogging towards me.

Leah was well beautiful she had long dead straight black hair, Russet skin and exotic green eyes. She was also tall, thin and had an athletic frame and she was 1 year older than me. She had a strong personality, she is one of the funniest people i know once you dig past her bitchy facade and she's smart , street and book. She used to have a million dollar smile but ever since Sam it's been non existent.

Leah smiled slightly at me until she saw my tear streaked face.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" she screamed!

She pulled me into a hug and I cried into her shirt,

"He promised Lee, he promised he wouldn't be my dad that he wouldn't leave like…" I trailed off realizing what i almost said but Leah finished for me "Like Sam?" I nodded "Do you think he will join the 'Protectors?'" i whispered

"I hope not babes, i'm going to castrate him if he come nears you tho." Leah grumbled.

"Lee?" "hm?" "Can we go get milk shakes?" I asked timidly well giving her my puppy dog eyes.

Leah rolled her eyes "Ugh fine, i swear you're the only girl i know who can drink 3 milkshakes and not gain a pound you lucky bitch." I smiled

"Must be lucky genetics" I said

"No it's called you being a crazy bitch and running 4 miles a day then beating the shit out of a bag for 2 hours" Leah muttered

"You could always join me?" i suggested

"No thanks i like to protect my abs with a cozy layer of flab" She said motioning to her flat stomach.

I giggled "Babes the day you gain any flab is the day I grow 6 inches"

Leah stuck her tongue out at me like a true lady.

I cracked a smile and laugh well I pulled Leah towards the parking lot "Time to drown our sorrows in a nice tall glass of-"

"Shut the fuck up and get in the car will you?" Leah said. I rolled my eyes and I hopped in her tiny truck and we drove away.

I stared out the window as the rain pelted against it and the ever present green blurred by and thought, Jacob Black you're going to miss me when i'm gone. Your going to miss me sitting in the garage with you for hours, your going to miss my music and hun your going to regret the day you fucked with my heart.

Sorry its short and not very good but I'm so glad and thankful for all the reviews THANK YOU GUYS! What do you think of Leah? Review? I'll update soon!


	3. Angel

Fate sucks chapter 3

2 weeks. 2 weeks since Jacob cheated on me with Bella Swan. 2 weeks since I've seen him.2 weeks since I cried.

I never thought the boy who promised to never hurt me and always protect me, had actually hurt me. No he didn't hurt me he broke me. Wow when did my life end up being an ABC special?

I guess I should have seen it coming. My family never did have luck with relationships. When I was 10 my parents would fight constantly. Sometimes when they would fight I would turn the radio up all the way up just to block out their voices. They got divorced eventually after my mom threw him out for cheating on her with her best friend.

So here I am sitting on first beach. Again. First beach had become my haven of some kind. When I wanted to be alone I jogged down to the far side of the beach and sat on a piece of drift wood. I would sit there for hours staring out into the ocean hoping to forget everything and drown the world out with 'Bowling for soup' and 'Pierce the veil'. Thinking about everything that had happened to me.

One day I was sitting on a piece of driftwood after my daily run. I had gone I bit longer than usual (if you call 3 miles a bit). So needless to say I was tired. I was glad I wore my red sports bra and nice comfy basketball shorts. I drank some water hoping to soothe into my raw throat. and pulled my head phones out cutting off Fall Out boy.

Suddenly I see a figure off in the distance. As the figure got closer I noticed the figure was a guy. A very well muscled guy. When he got even closer I recognized the guy as Paul. Paul Mearez.

Paul Mearez was well beautiful!. He had short slightly spiky hair, beautiful brown eyes that always dared you to do something stupid. Plus he had the body of an underwear model!

But besides the fact that Paul was gorgeous he also had a bit of a bad boy image. Well then again I guess anyone in Sam's gang usually gets that reputation. And what can i say every good girl wants a bad boy.

So with his smoking looks and bad boy reputation as you can guess Paul has pretty much every girl at school throwing themselves at him. Well except me. Paul always flirted with me. Whether he was making jokes that made me blush or making perverted comments I always rolled my eyes and told him I had a boyfriend and would walk away.

"Hey Angel, how are you on this fine day?" Paul snapped me out of my thoughts." Paul we've been over this before its Ella not angel!" I said well rolling my eyes." Whatever doll face, how've you been? " fine" I replied "still with the idiot?" Paul asked. I was silent Paul's eyes widened "no way you guys broke up?" he asked shocked but by his eyes I could tell he was more happy then shocked. "yeah he cheated on me with Bella Swan." I said as emotionless as I could. Paul began to shake a little, corked an eye brow at him and asked if he was ok.

"What an idiot" Paul muttered and stopped shaking. I don't know why Paul always flirted with me truth be told. I mean we are friends in a weird twisted way, we have been since middle school to be exact when I was in 7 grade and he was in 8th we had art class together. He had gotten in trouble and the teacher made him go clean the sinks. I being the nice person I was went over and helped him for no reason what's so ever. We started talking and just like that we were friends. Although i hate to admit after becoming part of Sam's gang during his sophomore year, Paul went from hot quarterback to desirable bad boy. I remember the day he came back from school and i asked him where he had been and he looked up at me and gave me the strangest look i've ever seen. He looked like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. i quirked an eyebrow at him and asked 'Paul are you high or something, you should know drugs are bad" i tsked him in a fake mom voice. Paul seemed the shake out of it and smirked " No officer, but if you don't believe me please go ahead and frisk me." I blushed and rolled my eyes and said "No i'll take your word for it"

I smiled at the memory but was snapped out of my thoughts when Paul started waving his hand in my face. "hey Angel, I got to run talk to you later!" Paul said before jogging away." Don't call me Angel!" I yelled at his distant figure. I swore I heard him laughing.

Its funny how something really bad happens that simple things that seem like a routine can make you smile. Paul flirting with me and me denying it felt almost normal. I missed routine.

I shook my head and got my lazy butt up off the driftwood and jogged home. My house was right next to the beach so it didn't take long to get there. I opened the front door that we never seemed to lock and was immediately hit with an incredible smell. Otherwise known as mom's cooking!

My mom was beautiful. Everybody said we looked like twins except for the obvious age difference. I honestly couldn't see it. My mom looked like a supermodel not a nurse who worked long hours even with the laugh lines that etched around her eyes. She had beautiful blonde hair that curled perfectly at the end .it almost looked like ocean waves well ocean waves that fall all the way down her back. She had almond shaped brown eyes that were very light and warm. Plus she had amazing curves in all the right places. I love my mom to death but I felt so plain compared to her no matter how many times she told me I was beautiful I didn't feel like I was.

Jacob cheating on me hadn't really been an ego booster either. I guess it had been a bad week in general. I got fired from work because the owner is good friends with the Blacks. Plus my mom started seeing this new guy who is my math teacher! Who by the way also helped me get fired by making me stay late after school to ask me what kind of chocolates my mom liked!

The only thing good happening in my life was Leah visiting and my grades were improving so much I might get on honor roll! So not everything was bad.

But not everything lasts forever specifically good things.

Hey everyone it's Vintage87! i have no gone and updated the old chaps and hopefully improved my awful old writing and grammar. Review? i shall update very soon thanks for reading!


	4. Authors note

Hello, wow it has been a long time! compleatly forgot about this story!i am so sorry! i am appalled at my horrible grammar and writing and i have gone through and updated it and made it more bearable hopefully!i want to thank all the readers who stuck with the story even in its original state and i hope you enjoy the new version and i am writing a new chapter as soon as i finish this note! Thank you and i hope you continue to read this story! Ciao darlings! love Vinatge 87


	5. We accept the love we think we deserve

Fate Sucks chapter 4

The pity party is over.

Time to face the music and move on with life. The weekend was over and honestly i actually was ready to go to school this morning, i was ready to see the Ass hole who shall not be named and i was just going to have fun.

I danced to "The girl all the bad guys want" in front of my bathroom mirror as i pulled on my dark wash skinny jeans, i observed my appearance. I had curled my dirty blonde hair and actually took time and applied makeup to my face, a routine that had been thrown away for the past few weeks.

I had pulled on a tight black tank and a blood red cardigan.

I actually looked like myself again. I didn't turn into some zombie without Jacob only pathetic drama queens do that. (*cough* Bella *cough*) I just looked more tired i guess.

I smirked and thought 'you're going to regret this Jacob Black.

I heard a car honk outside, I smiled and sped down the stairs i kissed my mom's cheek and grabbed the piece of toast she had left on the table and ran out the door.

I hopped into the cab of Leah's truck which she affectionately calls "Mommys little peice of crap".

"Morning Lee" Leah grumbled something , Leah was not a morning person and she lived in a zombie like state until at least 2nd period.

She had managed to straighten her hair and put on her usual make up even in her half asleep state.

We drove to school well I hummed 'Stacy's mom' and when we arrived I realized we were actually early for once 15 minutes to be exact.

"UGh Leah you got us here to early!" I whined but my problems were met by a light snore. "LEAH ANNABETH CLEARWATER WAKE YOUR ZOMBIE WANNABE ASS UP!" i yelled.

"fuck off i'm sleepin" She sleepily mumbled with her face leaned against the steering wheel.

"ugh I give up, see you at lunch Lee" I muttered, I swear she is going to fall asleep at the wheel someday and kill us both.

I got out of her truck and I walked towards the building hoping not to get totally drenched in the ever present rain. I ran blindly in the building and i crashed into what felt like a stone wall.

"Oww" i muttered and I looked up from the ground to see Paul's amber eyes with that stupid mischievous sparkle, he had a stupid smirk on his face.

"Awe Angel if you wanted to get my attention all you had to do was walk by me but I kinda like this better."

I rolled my eyes but they widened when he pulled me up and trapped me into a hug. He whispered into my ear "Give him hell Angel"

I smiled slightly "Will do, thanks Paul" I pulled away and headed for my locker.

After battling with the combo and punching my locker multiple times it opened I shoved my bag inside and pulled out my phone. I went through my contacts and sent a simple text to The asshole who shall not be named.

Yes Jacob you have been down graded to Voldemort.

' We are done, have a nice life' and that was all she wrote folks.

I smiled and headed for my Home room and as I walked in my face lite up. Quil was sitting in the desk next to mine.

I skipped over and sat down next to him. He didn't notice me yet do to the head phones occupying his ears. I pulled one out and whispered "You have shit taste in music" Quil's face broke out into a grin , and turned and pulled me into a bear hug.

Quil was around 5,10 and he had well toned arms but the rest of him was kind of lanky. He had shoulder length black hair that i had to tease him about because it looked like it came out of a Pantene commercial.

I laughed "Morning Quil"

"Morning babes how's life treating you?"

"Oh the usual although I still hate eating at the same table as Mr. Nova, I still set fire to boiling water and I kind of hope Jacobs man bits shrivel up and fall off." I said in my cheery voice.

Quil's eyes widened "What happened?" I rolled my eyes

"I caught him kissing Bella, should have seen it coming and i'm pretty sure he joined the gang of steroid freaks."

Quil's mouth formed an perfect O. "Close your mouth babes or you'll catch flies" I laughed.

"I'm Fine Quil, Ben and Jerry cured my sorrows." Quil shook his head

"I can't believe him, and by the way why do you hate Sam's gang so much, your friends with Paul and your friends with Jared's girlfriend!" he accused crossing his arms and raising his eyebrow that was perfectly manicured thanks to me.

"Call it friend hate, Sam hurt Leah, therefore I must hate him and all those guys now including Jacob follow him therefore they will be just like him. I Mean god damn Quil they all look the same! Paul and Jared are exceptions because Paul was my friend before and Kim's a good friend so Jared comes with her like a package deal" I said I mainly only disliked Sam because of Leah.

' Paul would never do that to you' what the fuck? Bad teenage girl brain, no we don't think of Paul, last time we thought of boys I got cheated on!

Quil interrupted my internal tirade "Well if you want i'll kick his ass for you?"

"Naw it's fine he's an asshole and its over and i'm done caring."

Before Quil could reply more students and the teacher Miss Harris swarmed in and she began the lesson.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSKIP TO LUNCHxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hungry, hungry Ella!, hungry , hungry Ella!" I sang and i think poor Quil was a wee bit embarrassed at the looks people were giving us in the lunch line.

"Oi! shut it Rockwell!" some kid yelled out "Eat your heart out love!" I retorted and began humming again.

Quil and I grabbed our lunches and sat down at our table next to Leah and Embry. Embry was basically a giant teddy bear. He was about 5,11 and had some muscles, he looked kind of intimidating but honestly Embry was a big softy and one of my best friends.

At the moment Leah and Embry were arguing over something stupid as always. "Mommy and daddy are fighting again" Quil whispered to me , I giggled. I don't know when but somehow me and Quil came up with a fucked up idea that Embry and Leah were married and we were their little accidents, this often resulted with death glares and thumps to the head.

So worth it.

We all began discussing plans for the weekend and stuff like that when I felt a warm tap on my shoulder.

All conversation stopped and my friends were all glaring behind me, I knew it was Jake before I even turned around. But i wasn't ready for the sad kicked puppy eyes he was giving me.

"Can we talk?"

Before i could reply Quil my hero beat me to it "Jake haven't you done enough?"

Embry the well known peace keeper cut in " Quil lets stay out of it, if Ella wants to talk let her" I sent Embry a thankful look and he just nodded in my direction and held Leah in place so she couldn't rip Jacob to shreds. She was literately grinding her teeth and shaking slightly.

"You wanna talk? Lets talk" I said looking him dead in the eyes.

He nodded towards the double doors that lead to the back stair case. I followed him and I couldn't help but notice a pair of eyes on me that weren't my friends, I turned my head slightly and saw Paul watching me.

He caught my eyes and mouthed 'give him hell' and winked before turning away.

We reached the staircase and I sat down on one of the steps and said "Well talk Jake"

He sat down next to me and I resisted the urge to scoot away. It felt awkward and unnatural being around him.

I noticed all the changes that had happened to him since I last saw him. His long beautiful hair that i used to braid when we were younger,Younger meaning 2 months ago, was cut short.

His shirt clung to him more and his average frame had chiseled into a figure that would make Abercrombie models faint.

His once lanky arm had the tribal tattoo that the was a perfect clone to the others in Sam's gang.

He didn't have his ever present ear to ear grin and his eyes didn't look warm anymore.

He looked so much older.

"Ella….Why?" I laughed bitterly

" Seriously? You're asking me why? you haven't talked to me in over 3 months, you look like a clone of Sam and oh there's one little thing, I saw you kiss Bella fucking Swan!"I seethed

Jake's face saddened and I growled " Don't you dare look like that Jacob Black, don't look like the victim, because hun your far from it! Why don't you go string along your precious Bella, feed her the same lies you fed me Jake. I want you to look her in the eyes and tell her how much you care about her, and how you'll never hurt her!"

"She rejected me, Shes going to marry Edward Cullen, I thought I could change her mind, She needs to see that she's making a mistake" Jake whispered I felt sorry for him, he looked so...broken?

"Why her, why not break off what we had when it started Jake? Because honestly finding out the way I did hurts like hell." I whispered not even bothering to cover up the pain in my voice.

He looked at me with pain in his big brown eyes that I used to love. "Because i still cared about you, I was too selfish to let you go. I love Bella El shes everything to me" he said.

I scoffed "Heard that before" Jake had the nerve to roll his eyes.

"I still love you Ella Just not the way I used to." He said with pleading eyes.

I dropped the subject and asked "Why do you look like them? You promised not just me but Quil and Embry too that you wouldn't become them. I mean dammit Jacob I know that your promises to me may be bullshit but Quil and Embry deserve your loyalty!"

Jake shook his head his eyes were so conflicted and sad "I can't tell you Ella" this made me angry

"I deserve a fucking explanation Jake, you owe me that!" I seethed Jake stood up and began to walk away he whispered "I wish I could explain Ella but it's not my story to tell, And if your smart you'll try not to piss Quil and Embry off" then he turned and walked back into the lunch room.

I felt like screaming, I pulled my head into my knees and I felt a few tears leak out. hate him, I hate him for making me feel so weak and out of control. I felt myself shaking slightly as my anxiety crept up.

I felt a warm person sit next to me "Angel that asshole is not worth your tears" I felt Paul pull me into a hug and rubbed soothing circles on my back. I sucked the tears back in and muttered "Fate sucks Paul and Love is for fools" I muttered my voice cracking slightly against his chest

"Why do we do this to ourselves?" I asked as my shaking began calming down

"We accept the love we think we deserve" He whispered into my hair.

That explained alot, Bella rejected Jake because she didn't feel like she deserved him,

mom left dad because she didn't think he deserved her anymore.

Dad had an amazing person right in front of him but he still cheated because inside maybe he didn't accept her love because he knew he didn't deserve it.

Maybe Bella's Boyfriend left her because he didn't think he deserved her love?

I pulled away slightly even tho my body protested greatly and Paul wiped away my tears and gave me his classic 'Paul smile', A smile that i hate to admit invaded my tummy with butterfly's.

"Wanna get out of here Angel?" I nodded and his grin grew and he pulled me up effortlessly and put his arm around my waist and we walked out of the building.

Leaving behind the problems and worries of our dramatic teenage lives.

Hello Loves! What do you think? Like or hate Paul? What about Jake?

Reviews are welcomed promise to update soon! Happy Late Thanksgiving!

xoxxo Vintage87


	6. Swimming,Kissing and Meeting the Sisters

Fate Sucks chapter 5

You know the one thing every guy should know if they want to attract a girl?

Smell.

Girls have a giant weakness for guys that smell good. Being in Paul's beat up muscle car reminded me of that fact, because Paul's car smelled like gasoline, Calvin klein, and the way the air smells after it rains. A strange combination but it drove me crazy!

Paul smirked over at me as I sniffed the air without even realizing it. He leaned over till he was just a few inches from my face then he leaned down, oh my god is he going to kiss me? Oh my god do I want him to kiss me?

Um hell yeah but not like this! Not after the fight with my Ex that literately took place 10 minutes ago! But my internal battle ended when he leaned over me to grab a CD out of the glove department. He came back up and winked at me before pushing the CD in and starting the car.

I resisted the urge to blush and smack him and kiss him all at the same time.

God why was I acting like a fucking preteen girl?

I looked over at him.

I never really looked at Paul like this. I get why all the girls go crazy over him. The boy was obviously muscular and people knew it wasn't from steroids, Paul started benching weights his 7th grade year so he could shape up for football.

His face was chiseled and his Brown eyes were usually either filled with anger or mischievous but with us alone like this, they were soft.

"Like what you see Angel?" Paul said looking at me with a smirk.

"Don't call me Angel Paul!" I muttered under my breath.

He chuckled and said "Fine doll face, so do you?"

he wiggled his eyebrows at me and I laughed "Oh of course what girl could resist the La Push bad boy? I don't know how i'll contain myself!" I said laughing he smiled over at me

"What about you Mr. badboy do you like what you see?" I said jokingly Paul's face turned slightly more serious and he focused on the road more intensely.

"You're beautiful Ella" he whispered my mouth went a wee bit slack, he hadn't called me by my name since 7th grade and sure he called me hot and sexy but he was always joking, Beautiful had never crossed his lips. And never have I ever seen Paul look so serious.

"Angel you may want to shut your mouth, don't want to catch any flies"Paul said , he was back.

I closed my mouth and rolled my eyes and asked "So where are we going exactly?"

"Where ever you want Doll, we can do whatever you want" I smiled but the idiot had to ruin it and say "And I do mean anything" he wiggled his eyebrows,I rolled my eyes and said "Lets go to the beach"

He smiled and drove us towards First beach. Well we drove I smiled at his Cd choice he had put on 30 sec to mars.

Jacob always hated my taste in music he preferred Rap and country well I preferred Classic and new rock and alternative.

We pulled into the parking lot and we stepped out of the car, Paul grabbed my hand and pulled me down the beach. I couldn't help but notice how his giant hands dominated my tiny ones.

We walked in a comfortable silence until we came to a familiar piece of driftwood, we sat down and stared out at the ocean.

"Thank you" I whispered he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer

"For what?" he muttered,

"For just being here" I said

"I'm always here for you Ella" he whispered. His eyes held no joking or traces of lies and he was dead serious. I bit my lip slightly and looked out towards the ocean.

"Ok, enough with the heavy we came here to have fun right?" I said smiling, Being serious with Paul was not the plan today. I stripped of my cardigan and shoes.

I pulled Paul up and dragged him towards the water, I stopped short when I felt the water hit my toes.

"COOOLD!, lets not!" I squealed, but Paul had another idea. He smirked and threw me over his shoulder and ran into the water.

"PAUL MEAREZ PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" I screamed kicking his chest.

"Sorry doll face but you need a cool down!" he chuckled and tossed me into the freezing water.

Ugh! Fine he wants to play, lets play.

I held my breath and stayed under the water,

I could hear Paul's laughing stop.

"Ella? Ella this isn't funny!" He said with an actual trace of worry laced into his voice.

He waded deeper into the water towards me and just when he was less than 2 feet in front of me, I jumped onto his back.

I latched onto his back and attempted to pull him into the water. He barked a laugh,

"Angel, i'm 6, 4 and i'm pretty sure i have 120lbs on you, I think giving up would be in your favor." Paul said cockily not even bothered by me struggling to pull him down.

An light bulb went off in my head, I leaned my face close so my face was mere inches from his stupid gorgeous face and Pauls eyes widened and I took his surprise and used it to pull him into the water.

"Muahaha!" I shouted evilly , Paul came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me under the water with him. We both came up and laughed. Its been so long since i've had this much fun and honestly Paul made me forget all the shitty recent events and I loved it.

He was like a drug that I couldn't get enough of.

We splashed around and wrestled for the next half hour before deciding that if I stayed in the water any longer my toes would fall off.

Now we lay on the beach laughing at nothing and everything. I roll over to look at Paul and prop my head up on my elbow, "I had fun today, thanks Paul" i said

"Anytime Angel, anytime" he murmured.

He leaned in slightly and I didn't move I actually surprisingly leaned in with him, we were centimeters apart.

.'BEEP,BEEP,BEEP'

We sprung apart and I swear my face was fifty shades of red.

Paul cursed under his breath and pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered it. "Yeah? Oh, ok , no it's fine don't worry i'll be there soon. Love you to, bye" He snapped the phone shut and smiled at me.

He stood up and pulled me up with him, "Well as much as it pains me to cut this short, I have to go pick up my little sisters" he said.

"Oh, ok don't worry about it" I said trying not to look disappointed. He smiled and said "Wanna come with me? I can drop you off on our way back home?"

I smiled back "Sure"

XXXXXXXXXXTIme breakXXXXXXXXX

We pulled into the parking lot of La Push Elementary/Middle school and Paul dragged me towards the doors. I don't know why but I really want his sisters to like me. Ugh why does it matter you too are just friends anyway, who cares if his family likes you?

Because you obviously want more than that, brain shut up.

Paul sat us down on a bench right next to the doors and said "They'll be here any minute Salina just has to go pick up Nina from after school care"

"What are your sisters like?" I asked timidly wringing my hands together, ugh Ella pull yourself together since when do you get shy?

Paul barked a laugh "Don't be scared I can hear your heartbeat trying to jump out of your chest, but I guess I give a lot of girls that effect." He said winking i rolled my eyes and punched his shoulder.

He took that as a sign to continue, "Nina is mom's adorable little baby, shes the good child and your typical rainbow, my little pony loving 6 year old."

"And Salina?" Paul chuckled "Salina is the exact oppisate, She hates everything bright and cuddly and she gets in trouble all the time. Shes a total smart ass too." Paul said smiling a wee bit with pride.

" Gee wonder where she gets that trait from" I muttered under my breath.

"Heard that" Paul said smirking.

I stuck my tongue out at him like the mature lady I am.

I heard the doors bang open and small cry of "PAULY!" a tiny girl flung herself onto Paul and he laughed and hugged her back, "Hey princess how was your day?" "Good! I yelled at Timmy Maker, because he didn't like my drawing." She said with a pout.

"Well Timmy's a meany head , I bet your drawings beautiful" Paul said she smiled and actually noticed me sitting next to her brother. This girl was so adorable! she had big brown eyes that matched her brothers and were surrounded by long black eyelashes. Her hair was a forest of curls.

It was so weird seeing Paul act like this, At school he was cocky, A man whore and typically never serious. But around me and his sisters his personality did a 180!

"Pauly? Whose this?" Her tiny little voice whispered in his ear her chubby little arms were loosely around his neck.

Paul chuckled and said "Princess ,this is my super good friend Ella" She leaned over to his ear again and said "She's really pretty"

I blushed, I don't care If the person is 6 or 69 if someone calls me pretty i'm turning into a tomato.

Paul said "Yeah i know, I think so to" Ok now the light blush turned red and I rolled my eyes at Paul.

I was suddenly impacted by Nina , she had jumped off of Paul and into my lap. "HI Ella! I'm Nina, wanna be bestest friends?" She said giving me the most adorable puppy dog eyes I have ever seen. "Sure!" I said smiling right back.

Sue me I had a soft spot for kids.

"eh hm!" A voice interrupted, we looked up and saw what my educated guess would be Salina.

Salina for only being in 8th grade made me feel intimidated. She was two inches taller than me and already had curves! She had critical forest green eyes and a permanent smirk etched onto her face, it was identical to Paul's. Her shiny black hair had purple highlights and it was curly and fell to her shoulder blades.

"LINA!" Nina shrieked and jumped off my lap and ran to hug Salina's long legs.

"Who's the chick Paul?" Salina asked with a raised eyebrow,

"Said chicks name is Ella, and you must be Salina" I answered before Paul could

. She smirked and looked me up and down before saying "Nice Paul this one doesn't look like a skank!" I chuckled and looked at Paul who looked amused and annoyed at the comment slightly.

"Paul and I are just friends so sorry to disappoint" I said, Salina raised an eyebrow, "Ok whatever you say love birds, Can you guys take me home now?" Paul nodded and grabbed my hand and Nina's and pulled us towards the car.

We all hopped in and headed towards my house. I raised an eyebrow "You remember where I live?" Paul actually had a tiny blush, and said "Yeah"

"But you haven't been to my house since 8th grade, when I fell off a swing and twisted my ankle!"

I remember I was so bummed out because I would miss the first two weeks of track and Paul had come over with Mcdonald's milk shakes and 'The breakfast club' and we pigged out on my couch all afternoon.

I snapped out of the memory when Paul started humming to The simple minds 'Don't you forget about me' and chuckled and hummed along too. The Breakfast club was our movie and we used to watch it when ever Paul came over , at least we did before he joined Sam's gang.

After 10 min we pulled into my driveway, mom still wasn't home, she was working late tonight. Paul got out of the car and walked me to the door after I said bye to Nina and Salina first. Which Salina had actually smiled at me and said that she'd see me soon.

We reached my door and Paul pulled me into a hug. "Thank you again Paul, you turned my shitty day into the best. Thanks" I said smiling into his shoulder He kissed my forehead and whispered

"Anytime Angel, anytime".

Salina honked the horn of the car and yelled "Hurry up Paul, either kiss her or get in the car!" Paul cursed under his breath and kissed my cheek before jogging back to the car.

I waved at the car and headed inside, as soon as I shut the door and collapsed against it.

He almost kissed you three times today Ella!

Wait you literally just broke up with Jake , the guy you've been apparently in love with for 2 years?

But Paul he made even shitty days like today seem amazing.

With Paul it's easy and fun. Sure Jake and I used to have a great relationship but as soon as Bella came into the picture, phone calls became brief, texts barely there and affection and actually seeing each other was non existent.

Paul made me feel wanted and crazy and angry and ugh everything!

Would it make me a slut to hook up with Paul so soon after Jake and me ended?

No Ella, he cheated on you, you have a right to kiss, fuck and love whoever you want and he can't do a damn thing.

It's weird tho even when I dated Jake Paul always crept into my mind, when ever we had a fight, I wished I was near Paul. I always brushed it off, thinking i'm just mad at Jake the feeling will leave soon.

UGH! Feelings go away. I got up and headed upstairs and flopped onto my bed, I checked my phone and noticed i had 3 missed calls from Leah, 5 messages from Quil and 6 from Embry.

Shit, I forgot that i kinda left school without saying anything! My mom is going to kill me, that is if Leah doesn't get to me first.

Dun dun dun!

Hello babes it's vintage87! So what do you think? Ella forever in an internal war with herself? Did our favorite Wolf imprint on her or is there an ulterior motive? What do you think of his polar opposite sisters? Poor Ella will she ever just shut up and kiss Paul? How will Jake react to the pairs relationship? Let me hear your thoughts! Love it, hate it ,Review it!

Tata! -Vintage87


	7. Spirit Brothers

Chapter 6: Spirit Brothers Auto shop

"UGH!" I yelled and threw my wrench at the wall, "That poor wrench , what did it do to you love?" my mom muttered.

"Ugh, nothing Ma i just can't get my bike to work" I said exasperated.

"So call Jake." my mom suggested.

Opps I guess i had sort of forgotten to tell her that Jake was no longer in the picture.

"Um, Ma...I kinda forgot to mention something.." I said nervously.

She stood up from her leaning position against the wall and brushed her messed up blonde waves out of her face.

"What happened Ella?" she said calmly, "I may have broken up with him?" I said staring down at my feet, I waited for her to explode. My Mom loved Jake, she trusted Jake even more than me most of the time!

"Why?" she asked trying to keep calm,

"I went to go see him and I saw him kiss Bella Swan." I answered with a gulp.

Her eyes softened and she pulled me into a hug. She smelled like Strawberries and honey, she rested her head on top of mine and whispered "I'm sorry baby girl, but please remember that not all men are monsters" it had taken my mom 3 years before she even considered liking another guy after she left dad.

For a long time she reminded me of the way Leah was after Sam left her for Emily. She thought all men were the same and were just after one thing, but she would never let me think like that. I was terrified of commitment before Jake, I thought like my mom that all men wanted the same thing.

My mom had known Jake since I was 7 so she liked him and was thrilled when I started dating him freshman year. That was around the time she also started dating again, nothing serious just random dates here and there. I remember when I brought him home after school one day and we told my mom.

FLASHBACK

"Hey kids! how was school?" mom asked smiling brightly at us as she pulled muffins out of the oven.

"Good Ms. R" Jake replied grinning ear to ear.

" Jacob Black how many times have i told you to call my Beth?" my mom asked well laughing.

"About as many times as you tell me to just hurry up and marry your daughter mam."Jacob replied cheekily,

my moms eyes widened and she zoned in on our interlocked hands and her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Well , well congrats kids! Nice job Jake i didn't think you had it in you, ya little shit!" My mom said laughing even more.

"So mama are you ok with this?" I said gesturing towards Jake and I,

"Of course hun, if it were anyone else then I might have to go search for your grandpa's old bat and I trust you Jake to not make me need that old thing?" my mom asked raising an eyebrow.

Jake gulped "Yes mam i'll take good care of her, I promise" he grinned at my mom and she tossed him a blueberry muffin.

And just like that Jake became family basically.

END FLASHBACK

"I'm sorry Ella, If you want i can go search for Grandpa Frank's Bat?" my mom offered, I laughed "Thanks but Quil and Leah already offered , It's fine mom"

"So who's this bitch Bella?" my mom asked bluntly

"She a childhood friend of Jakes and she moved back her last year, she and her boyfriend broke up and Jakes been trying to help her move one." I explained,

"Yeah with his magic healing penis." My mom muttered,

"MOM!" I yelled,

"What?".

"Ugh! anyway, he told me about a month ago ,he started getting distant. He would rarely call me or text me, he would always find an excuse to not hang out, I got tired of it so I drove down to his house, and well..you know the rest." I mumbled

"Well he's a jerk and she's a slut and you are way too beautiful to care sweetie."

"He's not a jerk mom, he's Jake and I doubt Bella's a slut" I said

"Whatever I need to fix this bike!" I muttered.

"Why not take it to Spirit Brothers and have them check it out?" mom suggested,

"And where is this money coming from that i'll have to pay them with?" I asked,

Sure I had money saved up from my old job but not enough to replace an engine or anything else that could be wrong with it.

"Well you could always use that damn birthday present your father got you." She muttered unwillingly.

My dad since the divorce and since my mom gained full custody had been trying to make up for his 'lack of being there' by sending me money and expensive gifts, and for my 16th birthday he sent me a credit card. He told me to use it on anything I wanted, I have never used it and I had never planned on it.

"Just use it hun and make sure they charge you for any extra treatment they do, make your dad's wallet hurt a little for me please?" my mom said. I sighed I did need it fixed or else I would be running to school and that was not my plan.

"Fine i'll call Leah and we can drop it off and see what the damage is" I gave in.

"Okay baby, i'll be home late tonight tho, Richard and I are going to Port Angeles for dinner and a movie." I gagged a little and she rolled her eyes,

" Oh grow up" and she got up , kissed my forehead and walked out of the garage.

I sighed and pulled out my phone to call Leah.

"Hello Clearwater sperm bank , you jack it we pack it, how may I help you?" Leah's sarcastic voice dripped through the phone. I giggled

"Hey Leah, my bike is broken and I can't figure out what's wrong with it. Would you mind coming to get me so i can drop it off at Spirit brothers?" i pleaded.

"Hmmmm what's in it for me?" she questioned, "I'll buy lunch?" I offered

"Deal, i'll be there in 10"

"kk see you soon" I hung up and exited the garage and headed to my room hoping to find something that made me look decent.

I racked through my dresser and came up with ripped light wash skinny jeans and a black and white checkered button up. I left it unbuttoned and smoothed out my black tank. I finished the look off with my trusty black converse and I added some minimal make up to my face. I smiled at the mirror and grabbed my purse and headed downstairs and out the door.

I opened the garage door and pulled my bike towards the driveway. Leah was hoping out of her car when I managed to get it there.

"Hey Ella" she greeted and helped me lift my bike into the bed of her truck

. After that we sat in the cab and Leah drove well I fiddled with the radio. I settled for Fallout boy and turned to Leah.

"So whats up with you miss Clearwater?" I asked,

"Nothing much, my mom's been bugging me like crazy about college applications and dads going hunting this weekend." she answered. "Hey just pick a college with lots of man candy, so that when I visit we have something to do." I said,

Leah barked a laugh and we both started singing of keen to 'Sugar we're going down'.

We pulled into the parking lot of Spirit brothers and Leah helped me get my bike out of her truck. I have never been to Spirit brothers before, I didn't even know who owned it. But never the less we pulled my bike into one of the garages and we were met surprisingly by Jared Lahote.

"Morning Ladies, what seems to be the damage?" Jared asked smiling at us.

Jared was a senior like Leah and was dating my lab partner Kim. He was also Paul's best friend, he was a really nice guy and he was taken girls still swooned over him, not that I blame them , he is rather attractive

. We weren't really friends but we had a mutual liking for each other and apparently for mechanics.

"I've checked everything on my bike but I can't figure out what's wrong with it. I can't tell if the batteries dead or if the engines fried!" I said.

"Well how bout the guys and me take a look and see what the problem is." Jared offered, "Sure , by the way, since when are you a mechanic?" I asked.

"Sam offered me the job about two years ago, pays good and so are the hours." He said well doing a once over on my bike.

"You and Leah can wait in the office and me and the guys will be out in a few with the diagnosis" Jared said with a smile.

Leah nodded at him without a smile and I offered him a small one before following Leah into the office.

We sat down on the stiff plastic chairs,

"So?" I asked

"So what Ella?"

'So Sam's a businessman now? Did not see that coming." I muttered,

Leah Laughed bitterly "He used to always talk about running his own mechanic business , I never thought he would actually do it." She looked lost in thought I could see her eyes glaze over slightly.

"are you ok? We can leave if you want?" I asked her concerned , I knew Sam was a sore subject.

She shook her head snapping out of it "Naw, it's fine." I nodded and we continued to chat about college and movies and other odds and ends.

Jared and surprisingly Paul came in through the garage, Paul's eyes found mine and a smirk instantly sprouted onto his face. Fuck and he looked hot. He was sweaty and wearing plain blue jeans a black wife beater and a red checkered button up.

This boy is trying to kill me.

" Hey Leah, Hey Angel" Paul greeted, Jared rolled his eyes when he heard the nickname but i swear he was hiding a smile.

" We fixed it, You were right your engine was shot. We replaced it and it should run smoothly now." Jared said with a smile.

"Thanks guys!" I said with a smile, my baby was fixed!

"Anytime doll face" Paul said with a wink, cue eye roll.

"You can pay at the receptionist desk, we will put your bike in Leah truck" Jared said and him and Paul left the room.

"Ok what's up with you and Mr. hot head?" Leah questioned,

"What do you mean?" I asked,

" I mean that he flirted with you and you didn't tell him to stick it where the sun don't shine and you were basically eye fuckinghim!" Leah exclaimed,

"He's not that bad Leah, and i do not like him! We are simply just friends." I said

"Whatever you say babes, just be careful please." Leah asked with softer eyes.

"Don't worry Lee, i'll be fine" I reassured her and I handed the receptionist my credit card.

After I finished paying we headed out the door and i shouted a thanks to the guys, then Leah and I Headed to the diner for the lunch I promised her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello babes! Yay fast update! SO what do you think about Ella's mom? Leah's starting to notice some things up between Ella and Paul. Is Ella starting to accept Paul's flirtation? LIKE IT, LOVE IT? HATE IT? REVIEW! Remember the more reviews the faster i update!Thanks everyone and i hope you enjoyed!

-Love vinatge87


	8. Wolfs out of the Bag?

Chapter 7 Wolf's out of the bag?

Mini authors note

1 Month later. It is now July 10th , last chapter took place in June and our lovely characters are currently out of school for the summer. Btw just to clarify

Leah, Paul, Jared = seniors

Ella, Jake, Quil, Embry = juniors

Seth = sophomore

Brady, Collin (introduced later promise) = freshmen

Sam = just turned 20

Emily = 19

Thanks :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Flight 1B your flight is boarding for Seattle" A monotone female voice alerted through the airport intercom.

I sat up from the plastic chair and headed towards the line at my gate compleatly abandoning my slurpee. I waited with all the business and richer clients that also occupied the first class section. I listened as the 3 women in front of me conversed about the  
>Henderson account and how Stephanie's a bitch.<p>

I reached the front of the line and I handed the flight attendant my boarding pass and walked through the claustrophobic hallway that led to the plane.

The air seeped in from the small cracks and heated the hallway like an oven. It smelled of sweat and moisture.

I passed a younger couple who was trying to calm down their screaming baby before they entered the plane.

The women's hair was ruffled and her face red with embarrassment and her husband was making silly faces trying to make the baby stop screaming.

I gave the woman a sympathetic smile as our eyes met. Then I continued down the oven like hallway hoping to escape the screams and sweaty heat.

I was greeted by a fake smile from a young flight attendant when i reached the end of the hallway, she directed me to the first class section.

Despite arguing with my father for an hour he still insisted that I ride first class.

I sank down into my window seat and jammed my headphones into my ears. Good girls like bad guys by Falling in Reverse blared through them as I attempted to drown out the world.

I have been in Georgia for a month visiting my dad and his replacement family. Once a year I am required to visit my dad and pretend that i don't resent him or his perfect new wife or their child.

About a year after my parents got divorced my dad started seeing Debra another year later they got married.

Debra is the woman you would never want your EX husband to marry. Perfect hourglass figure (fake boobs tho), makeup is always flawless, Curly red hair, bottle green eyes. She's smart, funny and actually a good person.

Didn't see that coming. I want to hate this woman with every fibre of my being but it's so difficult when she literally a ball of sunshine.

And she's not even a gold digger! She makes good money with her accounting job and honestly she makes you want to bash your head in. She's killing you with kindness.

Her and my dad met at work and after a few dates that was it, They got married when I was 12 and I refused to be a flower girl.

I sat with my Gran in the back row in the chapel as they got married but ran out during the 'Does anyone object part' I ran to the gardens and called my mom and begged her to come get me. I just couldn't handle it.

What do you know two years later we found out that they were having a little girl named Jenny. She's three and adorable as fuck.

She has huge brown eyes framed by long ,curly, dark lashes. Her skin looked like porcelain and she had strawberry blonde ringlets that fell around her shoulders. She was so sweet it was hard to dislike her in any way.

Despite my dad's replacement family being the definition of perfect, I hated him. He had destroyed my mom and he just left me to repair her.

And now he tries to win my affection with money, luxury items and anything my heart could desire. It sickened me to the core.

I stared out the window as we took off I checked my phone once again. Two weeks after I left my friends dropped off the radar.

No texts, no calls, no emails zip ,zilch.

Leah, Quil and Embry had just stopped talking to me. They would never join Sam's gang...They promised..Yeah well so did Jake. Point taken.

No Leah hates Sam she would never join him and Quil hated him for taking away Jake and breaking Leah's heart.

Embry maybe would join but unlikely, he never really said much about his opinion on Sam.

Oh god… I can't lose them….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

2 days later

A certain sense of Deja vu struck me as I sped down the road towards an no longer welcoming little red house.

I saw them all of them… They had joined the gang, they all became clones even Leah. She had chopped off her long beautiful crow hair and now it was edgy and cut just below her ears.

Paul wasn't with them but I didn't even want to see him at this point. I was pissed and if I saw Paul I don't know if the fire i was harboring would stay burning or burn out.

I cut the engine and swung my leg off the bike. I bit my lip and put on a strong face and walked to the door and pounded on it.

"Jacob Black get your ass out here!" I yelled shrilly.

No answer.

I felt more anger boil in my blood.

"Open the fucking door Jacob I need to talk to you" I demanded

"So talk" a deep voice grumbled behind me.

I jumped a little and turned around to face Jake. I resisted the urge to blush, He was shirtless and i'll admit joining Sam's gang had done wonder on his body. But his once warm eyes remained cold, I gulped internally.

"What did you do to them?" I demanded

"Who?" Jake said playing dumb

"Leah, Embry, Quil, you know my friends!" I said trying to keep my voiced even.

"You should stay away from them Ella, Their dangerous."

Anger boiled inside me.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? THEY ARE MY BEST FRIENDS AND WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME THAT I CAN'T SEE THEM!" I screamed

"Ella it's not safe, they are dangerous and could hurt you" Jake explained trying to even out his voice.

"You would know about hurting people wouldn't you Jake" I said laughing bitterly

Jake's cold eyes had a flicker or hurt in them but it was covered by his body that began to shake.

I continued on " What did you do to them Jake? Offer them drugs? Induct them into Sam's gang? Fuck them and leave them? Because whatever you did made them hate me Jake"

Jake's shaking stopped and his eyes softened slightly. He gave me a look that I despised. He looked at me with pity.

My anger boiled over and before my mind could catch up, my hand connected with Jake's cheek. My hand stung like hell and Jake began shaking again.

"Ella get the fuck back" he seethed

I felt frozen in fear, Jake no longer looked human, he looked like a murderous animal.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and pull me far behind them.

I looked up and saw Paul who was whispering something to Jake but Jake wasn't calming down in fact he was shaking more, and suddenly he burst out of his skin and there standing before us was a giant Russet Wolf.

I did what any rational person would do. I screamed like a little girl and fainted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Hello babes! sorry it's been awhile since i've updated i've been busy with school! But here's an update yay! So we learned about Ella's dad a wee bit and oh yeah she sorta found out that Jacob's a werewolf hahaha. What do you think Babes? Let me know in the reveiws!

XOXXOX - Vintage87


	9. Decode

Chapter 8 : Decode

Ok I'm calling bullshit. That whole "Life flashing before your eyes" thing is pure bullshit.

Ok maybe seeing your Ex boyfriend and Paul Mearez turn into giant fucking Wolf/bear creatures wasn't traumatizing enough? Or seeing them bite,claw and growl at each other for 10 minutes. No to top it off when they miraculously changed back to humans they were naked!

'Not that it was a bad experience' my mind muttered. 'Hush you' I argued with myself. Maybe i'm going crazy? Maybe none of this actually happened? God if this a dream I need to wake up now!

I sat on Jacob's steps trying to control my slight shaking. I had blacked out for a few seconds after Jake burst into a giant russet wolf. When I woke up Paul had become a giant silver wolf and was snarling at Jake and they both had were attempting to rip each other apart.

A Black wolf joined the brawl and knocked them apart, they all disappeared into the tree line. I felt a warm body sit beside me. I looked up and saw Embry, Even with the cropped hair and a fresh tattoo along with a set of muscles Embry still reminded me of a teddy bear.

I glared at him when he offered me a small smile, There was no way I was just going to forgive him for ditching me! I couldn't forgive any of them for leaving me. They like Jake promised they would never leave me for Sam, ever leave me like my dad did. Even Leah left!

"What do you want Call?" I asked in a neutral tone, "Well Ella I have orders to get you to Emily's" He said "Well fuck your orders, i'm not going anywhere with you!" I said. He rolled his eyes at me and threw me over his shoulder and headed for his tiny little black kea.

"PUT ME DOWN EMBRY CALL OR SO HELP ME I WILL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER HAVE CHILDREN!"

I yelled but Embry ignored me and sat me down into the kea and drove me to Emily's.

I tired to even jump out of the car but the asshole had put child locks on! I gave up and sat in angry silence the rest of the car ride.

"So uh...how have you been?" Embry asked attempting to evaporate the silence.

Ha he thought he could break my silence?

"C'mon Ella talk to me, You know I hate the silent treatment!" He pleaded, I continued to ignore him and stare out the window.

"Ella Please talk to me, I'll tell you anything you want to know!"

"Anything?" I asked with an evil glint hopefully in my eye. He groaned after realizing his mistake.

"Ok then, why did you ditch me?" I asked,

His grip tightened on the wheel "I didn't want to Ella none of us did, Not Me not Leah not Quil not even Jake. But we didn't choose this Ella , its just happend." He said

"It just happened? That like saying that Jacob accidentally and fell into Bella's lips! Thats like saying Sam just tripped and fell into Emily's vagina! Nothing just happens Embry!" I seethed

I had learned a long time ago that everything happens for a reason, nothing ever just happens.

"Well Ella what happened to us none of us had any control of it! So yeah sorry to break it to you but it did just happen!" Embry seethed back trying to keep his anger under control.

We pulled into the driveway of a tiny cabin that had flowers all around it and the screen door was wide open and buzzing with voices. Embry clicked of the child locks and lead me to the front door.

"Don't stare" Embry muttered quietly to me before stepping inside. I was slightly confused but followed inside anyway. A woman came around the corner to greet us, She had a warm smile on her face that was slightly ruined by the long scar that ran down the left side of her face.

"Hi Ella it's nice to meet you I'm Emily" I gave her a small smile "Hi Emily" I said shyly back.

Emily was beautiful with perfect tan skin, trusting green eyes (a family trait) and long curly raven hair. Even with the scar that disfigured the left side of her face she managed to look amazing.

She had been attacked about a year ago by a bear. I remember the attack being all over the news and Sue calling my mom crying and screaming and Harry thinking she wasn't going to make it.

When she was taken to the hospital that was the last time her and Leah spoke.

I barely knew Emily having only met her a handful of times, But from what I heard she was sweet and caring, considered to be the perfect mom.

She had tried to make up with Leah but Leah was full of anger and pain and she just pushed her away. The more Emily tried to make Leah forgive her the colder Leah got, She pushed everyone away and became a cold hearted bitch on the outside to protect the pained girl on the inside.

Even if Leah and I weren't friends anymore she still had been for years and I will always take her side.

Emily led me into her kitchen and sat me down at her table. "I know the whole wolf thing is a bit of a shock" She started "A bit?" I asked sarcastically she ignored me and continued " But You don't have to worry, The guys are here to protect people they aren't monsters from a fairy tale who eat little girls and grannies."

"So their not a gang of steroid using freaks and i'm not totally insane?" I asked

"Well personally I can't judge your mental state but yes the boys aren't on drugs and the legends are true, They are the protectors of La push and when I say the legends are true, I do mean all of them." She said her soft eyes looked into mine hoping to comfort me.

"So the cold ones are real as well?" I asked she nodded "Great so my ex boyfriend and my best friends are all giant dogs and vampires are real. Fantastic" I muttered

She looked at me with sympathy understanding how strange this all sounded.

"I'm sorry you had to find out the way you did, Sam shocked the hell out of me I didn't speak to him for weeks, I mean i thought he was a freaking monster! I didn't believe him until he showed me and I was terrified. But the imprint kind of made me realize that I needed him."

"Imprint?" I asked

Emily sighed "That's right Your Leah's best friend, oh god you must think i'm a horrible person, That i'm some skank who came to meet her cousin's boyfriend and stole him away? How just gave in and said fuck you Leah?" She asked looking down at the table in shame.

"I only have one side of the story besides I hate Sam not you." I said trying to reassure her Emily seemed sweet and I didn't know her enough to judge her/

"Well I tried to stay away from him, avoided him even told him to leave me alone, but he kept coming back. One night he threw a rock at the window and I came outside and he begged me to give him a chance and then he kissed of course with her timing Leah managed to see the kiss and not the part where I slapped him and yelled at him for breaking Leah's heart." She said her voice had gone quiet as she was lost in the memory.

I remember the day Leah had saw that, she had ran to my house and I sat with her for hours as she cried and screamed. We sat in the house all of the next day watching Freaks and Geeks and eating ramen and ice cream.

After that day Leah's eyes didn't light up anymore they looked more hallow.

" Anyway you know the rest but I never meant to hurt Leah and neither did Sam, But when Sam saw me for the first time he imprinted on me. The imprint is like this magnetic force that binds you to this one person for the rest of your just want to grab their hand and never let their not with you it's like this tiny part of you is missing and they just consume your thoughts!Its like they always know whats bothering you or what your feeling"She said with a faraway look in her eyes

I cleared my throat "So who are all of the wolves and who all have imprints?" I asked my curiosity getting the best of me. She smiled at me " Sam obviously he was the first to change, Then Jared and Paul, Jacob,Embry, Quil, Leah then Seth." My eyes widened slightly Paul was a werewolf, well obviously he looks just like them Ella!

I shook my head trying to refocus I was about to ask about the imprints when Sam, Jake and Paul walked through the door.

Sam immediately walked over the Emily and pulled her into a kiss, he then kissed her scar and she laughed, they looked so happy and carefree. It was hard to believe that he was a werewolf or that I had once thought Emily was a skank for stealing my best friends first love.

I felt a hot finger tap my shoulder, I turned around and looked up into Paul's mischievous brown eyes. He gave me a sheepish smile " Hey angel so uh guess the wolfs out of the bag?" I rolled my eyes and laughed a little.

"Yep Emily explained everything"

he smiled at me " Sorry for scaring you back there it probably wasn't the best way to tell you about this whole thing"

"You think?" I asked with sarcasm dipping in my voice.

I was suddenly pulled into a hug and his head rested on mine, I breathed in his familiar scent, I hated and loved that Paul made me feel so safe and he made me forget everything.

The moment was ruined when a certain someone coughed behind us. I heard Paul growl slightly and his arms tighten a little bit.

"Easy Paul I just wanna talk to her." Jake said Paul loosened his grip and I followed Jake outside. We sat down on a swinging bench.

"Sorry" he muttered I looked up at him , I honestly had no clue what to say to him so I just crossed my arms and let him continue.

"I'm sorry for nearly taking of your head when I phased in front of you" He said sincerely he looked a wee bit embrassed

"It's ok Jacob, I heard anger comes with your guy's furry little problem" I said reassuringly

"I'm sorry I hurt you Ella, with the whole Bella thing."

"Did you imprint on her?" I asked blankly he gulped

"No but i'm in love with her Ella, shes...perfect"

Ouch that hurt a tiny bit and i felt my self esteem go down at least 10 notches.

I bit my lip and said " Then you should have broke it off with me first Jake instead of making me feel like gum on the bottom of your shoe, I forgive you Jake but I don't think we can ever be as good of friends as we used to be." I stated

"Thats all I can hope for, thank you Ella"

He gave me a small smile then he stood up and went inside and Paul came outside and sat next to me.

"Hey Paul?" I asked

"Hm?"

"Fate sucks don't you think?"

"No"

"Why?"

He breathed in a deep breath and said

"Because without fate I never would have imprinted on the most beautiful, smart, cunning, funny and sexy woman I have ever met"

"You sound like you're in love Paul.." I said trying to keep the annoying disappointment out of my voice.

"I was in love with her before the imprint" Paul said with a smile

"Who?" I asked scared of the answer

Paul gulped

"You, I imprinted on you Ella Rockwell" And then before I even had time to react his lips crashed into mine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hello babes and happy holidays! sorry for the late update i have been in California and visiting family and I finally found some time to update! Dang lots of info in this chapter. Ella forgave Jacob slightly, we got Emily's side of the story and oh yeah Paul finally confessed! YAY! How will Ella take it? Will i finally get to write some goddam romance or will Ella run away? Find out next time! Review please it gives me the motivation to write! update soon happy holidays!

-Love vintage87


	10. Darling you'll be ok

Hello Babes sorry i haven't updated in a while, schools been hectic and life in general. But things are calming down and i'm going to get back to speedy updates! Anyway heres a recap from the previous chapter!

RECAP:

"Hey Paul?" I asked "Hm?"

"Fate sucks don't you think?"

"No"

"Why?"

He breathed in a deep breath and said

"Because without fate I never would have imprinted on the most beautiful, smart, cunning, funny and sexy woman I have ever met"

"You sound like you're in love Paul.." I said trying to keep the annoying disappointment out of my voice.

"I was in love with her before the imprint" Paul said with a smile

"Who?" I asked scared of the answer

Paul gulped

"You, I imprinted on you Ella Rockwell" And then before I even had time to react his lips crashed into mine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In 2nd grade I was always told that boys have cooties and if you hung out with them you would get cooties.

But having basically only guy friends in 2nd grade I had an immunity to cooties.

In middle school boys are slightly more acceptable and we actually start liking them, My first crush in middle school was Derek Landon. He kissed me on the swing set and Quil beat him up when he tried to kiss Lanie Doll as well. In high school, boys are no longer gross and you're not worried about cooties you're worried about other girls, Mid terms and Stds.

I haven't done a lot of romance in high school outside of Jake. I went on one date with Eric Langley my freshmen year and he tried to grab my boobs when he dropped me off. But having only Jake and Eric for experience at the moment with Paul's lips pressed against mine, demanding a response, I froze I couldn't remember how to do anything!

Oh my god please don't get upset Paul! I responded to it Kissing him back, I felt his large hand cup my face and his other arm pull me in closer. His arms were so warm and hard with muscle and his lips were so soft i never wanted to pull away. But fate has a way with ruining the moment.

"Eh hem" Quil cleared his throat, I looked up at him to see his face had a light blush on it. I looked at the position Paul and I were in and realized why. Paul had me straddling him, both of us were slightly out of breath and my face went pink.

I climbed off of Paul fast and nearly fell over but Paul caught me and pulled me into him. "Sorry" I mumbled hoping that the blush on my face had lessened even tho I know it just worsened.

" Foods on the table" Quil said and basically ran back into the house. Paul smirked down at me as I tried to hide my blush.

Then I realized he still had me held against him.

"Uhh, Paul you can let me go now" I said "No Angel I don't plan on ever letting go" He said and he kissed my forehead. "Well I want food so your gonna have to let me go." I said turning in his arms to face him.

He smirked again as he looked down on me, "Well you're going to have to get passed the big bad wolf" I raised my eyebrow at him, fine he wants to play a game, lets play.

I stood up onto my tippy toes so I reached his ear ( and hats with him leaning down ) and whispered "Open sesame" I kissed the small patch of skin behind his ear and I felt his grip around me lessen. I took this opportunity and skipped towards the door.

Sucker I thought. I went inside and sat down at the table were all the guys and Leah were ravaging the mountains of food on the table. Leah pulled away from her food for a second and gave me a 'Please forgive me smile' I rolled my eyes and mouthed ' You're forgiven'.

She smiled and continued to chow down on Emily's cooking. I couldn't stay mad at any of them, Embry was right everything they didn't choose this and they were still my friends. They just change into wolves every now and then.

After about an hour at Emily's I decided to go home. Surprisingly Emily lived within a mile of my house. I hugged her and Leah goodbye and waved at all the guys and ran home.

I got home about 10 minutes after I left Emily's and I was soaked from the rain. I opened the front door and nearly threw up on spot. My mom and my math teacher, Mr Bodinski were making out on the couch.

EWWWWWWW! I cleared my throat and they sprang apart and my mom was blushing like a school girl! 'Oh like you were an hour ago with Paul?' 'Hush brain, no one likes you'.

My mom also cleared her throat and stood up and ran over and immediately pulled me into a hug. "Hi hun, how was your day?" She asked trying to not look like she was in a heavy make out session. "It was alright, how bout yours?" I asked calmly. "Oh Wonderful darling! You should sit down for this tho."

I sat down and raised my eyebrow at her and as she sat down next to Mr. Nova. "As you know darling, Richard and I have been dating for quite a while and well we decided to get married!". She squealed.

My jaw dropped, My hot mom was marrying my dorky high school math teacher? I was going to have to start calling Mr. Nova dad? The fuck mom I thought you said marriage was for suckers! I think they mistook my silence for happiness because they both pulled me into an awkward hug.

"Whens the wedding " I asked trying to keep my voice level. Mr. Nova smiled and said "We are thinking about May or June" I tried to hold in my shock, that was less than a year that was 7 months away! "Isn't it fantastic honey?" My mom asked beaming at me.

"Yeah mom its swell." I said forcing a smile onto my face and I made some excuse about homework before running up to my room.

I slammed my door shut and ran to my stereo. I turned the volume up and tried to block out my thoughts with Vic Fuentes's voice as he sang ' Hold on till may'. I could feel my body shaking slightly and my breathing becoming rapid. Just breath Ella, Just breath.

" If I were you id put that away, see the urges wasted in thinking bout the past again, darling you'll be okay". I am calm, I told myself, my mom will be happy and if shes happy i'll be happy. God this was a weird day.

I found out all my friends are werewolves, My ex boyfriend fought the guy who's in love with me, I have no clue how i feel about Paul, My moms getting married even after swearing she never would after divorcing my dad and I have an English paper due Monday. UGHHGGHG! Oh fate why do you do this to me?

I fall onto my bed and stare up at my ceiling that is covered in glow in the dark stars and pictures. There's a picture of Embry, me and Quil at his 7th birthday covered in chocolate cake, both of us smiling like the happiest kids in the world.

I smiled and I looked at the picture beside it of Leah and I, we were wearing dresses and makeup and had our hair done perfectly, It was our first high school dance. She went with Sam and I went with Jake that year.

Which led to the picture beside it, A picture of me and Jake from after the dance, My hair was more wild and it had fallen out of the updo I had before and his tie was gone. I was on his back and we were both laughing at the camera. We looked so happy and carefree back then, young and in love.

And lastly there was a picture of me and Paul from way back in 8th grade. I had braces and glasses back then and he had slight acne but he still was well muscled and handsome. He had his arm thrown over my shoulder and we both had paint on our faces from art class. We were both smiling at the camera.

God where does the time go? We had all changed so much. I no longer had braces and glasses, Jake and I were no longer together, My mom was no longer the hot single mom, Leah was no longer deliriously in love with Sam and Quil, Embry and I aren't kids covered in cake either.

When did things change so much. 'Undressing the words' by the Maine came on as I pulled my phone out of my pocket and sent a text to Leah, telling her about my mom getting married.

All I got was a frowny face back. I rolled my eyes and stripped of my wet clothes and crawled into bed. I tried to go to sleep but the kiss with Paul kept creeping back into my mind and all the thing he said.

He couldn't be in love with me, It was just the imprint right? There's no way, If he had loved me before he would have done something. I was just the imprint. But as I thought that, I hoped it wasn't just the imprint. Paul made me feel so safe and beautiful and important. He never patronized me and he pushed me to do things that Jake always held me back from.

Every time Jake and I fought I always wanted to be around Paul…. Was that the imprint or real? 'That kiss was pretty real darling' I sighed, It was a pretty amazing kiss, but he doesn't love me he just think he does. Like Sam and Emily, there's no way he fell in love with her on the spot. Maybe the imprint just gives you a push? God I Need to just forget everything for a little bit. I shut my eyes and eventually sleep took me away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hello everyone! sorry it's short hope you enjoyed! So Ella is doubting a few things and theres a wedding in the future! Like it? hate it? review!


	11. Blue butterflies

Hi everyone sorry i haven't updated in forever i had just got done with finals and spring break my schedule was packed and then i started my new trimester and just got done with mid terms! So sorry its been awhile but heres an update YAY!

Chapter 10

Most people love soaking up the sun and letting the vitamin D sink into their skin. Most people tend to hate the dreary rain and the grey of the clouds. Then there's that small percent of people who embrace the rain with a smile and genuinely love it. I'm one of those people.

"Ella don't you think we are a little old for this?" Quil whined as I twirled in the rain and splashed around the puddles.

"You've lost your muchness Young Quil, you used to be much more muchier!" I chime.

"Don't you dare start quoting Alice in Wonderland!" Quil shrieked. I laughed and twirled into him, knocking him over causing us both to fall into the muddy puddle.

We had been out in the rain fucking around for the past 20 mins because Quil was ditching my sorry ass for patrol, a new responsibility that came with his furry little problem.

We messed around for about 5 more minutes until a distant howl broke up our childish fun.

Quil pulled me up and gave me a hug before jogging over to the tree line.

Just as he disappeared I saw Paul emerge from the tree line , he was dripping wet and only in a pair of cut offs.

Holy shit this boy is trying to kill me, He gives every Hollywood dreamboat a run for their plastic surgeon. I suddenly felt a little self conscious in my baggy pajama pants and soaked All time low tank top. My hair was in a messy ponytail but was probably too soaked to even attempt to look cute.

Quil had dragged me out of bed at 6:30 to hang out with him before patrol which ended up with me dragging him outside to play in the rain.

I gulped nervously as Paul strided towards me, he has his famous smirk painted across his face. I gave a small smile back to him as he reached me. He immediately pulled me into a hug and said " Hey Angel long time no see!" I chuckled and hugged him back, " You saw me yesterday silly" And you also kinda made out with my face and told me that i am your soul mate but you know nothing new! He smirked down at me

"What?" I asked,

"You're all wet Angel and theres so many innuendos i want to make right now, So we better get you inside before you feel the wrath of them." He whispered and I felt my face turn pink.

" Perv" I muttered before He picked me o bridal style and carried me inside.

The house was empty due to my mom and her new fiance were out with some wedding planner named Alice.

Paul gently laid me down on the couch, He leaned down and pressed his lips against my forehead. Have you ever lived in a moment where everything felt sweet and peaceful and just..happy? In that moment I wanted time to just freeze, I wanted to forget my moms wedding, forget that my Ex boyfriend had cheated on me and forget that all my friends seemed to be werewolves. I just want to focus on the incredibly attractive dripping wet werewolf in front of me. The moment was interrupted by Paul clearing his throat and whispered something about me needing dry clothing.

I then realised how cold I was when Paul was no longer next to me. I shivered slightly and headed up the stairs to my room. I noted the footsteps that trailed behind me.

I opened my drawer and pulled out a pair of black Pajama shorts with lace trimming and a bat man T-shirt Leah had given to me ages ago.

I also pulled out a fresh pair of bra and underwear. I pulled off my wet tank top but turned around when I heard a creak from the door.

There stood a smirking Paul who surprisingly had a light blush on his cheeks. I felt a blush coat my cheeks when i realized I was standing there in just my bra and Pajama bottoms with Paul Mearez staring at me with this weird look in his eyes.

"Umm Paul could you umm turn around ?" I asked a little timidly, I mean Paul fucking Mearez was looking me up and down and i felt a little shy considering only like 3 people have seen me naked my entire life!

" Naw i'm kind of enjoying the show" Paul said the smirk grew on his face when my blush grew.

"Paul out now!" I said a little more forcefully.

He gave me a small pout "But I need to change to".

I rolled my eyes and dug through my drawers and through a pair of Embry's old sweat pants he had left here.

"Thanks Angel! Nice Ink by the way!" He gave me another smirk before walking out the door closing it behind him.

My blush was full on red now as I touched the Ink on my hip. It was the blue butterfly from corpse bride and it broke away into smaller butterflies it went from my hip bone and up my side until it hit my bottom rib.

I had gotten it with Leah last year with the fake ID's we had somehow acquired. She had gotten a heart on her hip bone that dripped blood slightly and was stitched up diagonally. It has 'time heals all wounds' written in Quileute under it.

I broke out of thought and continued changing, I even blow dried my hair a little so it was only slightly damp. I walked downstairs to see Paul looking at some of the pictures my mom had hung up around the living room.

I came up beside and him and looked at the picture he was looking at with a smile on his face. I saw it was the picture of Him and I in 8th grade. We both and smiles from ear the ear and paint splattered all over us, I cringed when I saw my metal mouth, dorky braids and glasses. I looked up at Pauls smiling face and smiled back at him.

Suddenly he pulled me into an embrace, It felt so good to be pressed up against his warm body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt a rush of confidence, And with that rush I crashed my lips into Paul's.

I caught him by surprise and he didn't kiss me back. I pulled away and began to mutter a sorry but was cut off by Paul's lips crashing into mine yet again.

Paul pushed me up against the wall and continued kissing me which I gladly returned the favor. I pushed him towards the couch without breaking the kiss, I felt him smirk slightly as he layed down onto the couch with my sitting on top of him.

He broke the kiss and began kissing my neck, I bit back a moan which he seemed to notice because he lightly bit my neck.

A small moan escaped my mouth and i felt Paul smirk against my neck. I don't know where all this confidence was coming from but i didn't care. I pulled my shirt over my head and watched Paul's eyes widen.

I didn't give him a chance to react before i went back to kissing him. We made out for like 10 minutes and somehow I ended up below him and both of us were panting slightly.

" Danm Angel" Paul whispered

I giggled slightly and whispered back "What?".

"How did I get the sexyist, most beautiful, most wonderful imprint ever?"

Did Paul just call me sexy? Did he just call me beautiful and why does him calling me his imprint make my stomach go crazy with fucking butterflies?

"You must have been a really good person in a past life" I whispered back laughing slightly.

He smiled and went back to kissing me not that i was objecting.

How did I Ella Rockwell go from Jacob Black's girlfriend to a cheated on girlfriend to making out with Paul? God Paul was so much better at kissing then Jake ever was.

Jake never knew what to do with his tongue and whenever he bit my lip he drew blood. Paul made just kissing feel so..erotic and natural and feel so good.

But the moment was ruined by the front door opening and my Mom and Richardwalking in.

Shit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hello babes! what did you think? yay Ella's gettin some! whoop whoop kinda just a filler chapter i wanted some romance in the story already haha. and ohh Ellla is gunna be in so much trouble! haha as always please review and let me know what you think. The next chapter will be alot more exciting promise! Thanks for reading see you next time lovelies!


	12. Mr Brightside

The levels of embarrassment change when you get older. When you're younger holding a guys hand was embarrassing, in middle school kissing a guy in front of your friends was embarrassing. But in high school your mom walking in on you straddling a guy without a shirt on is worse than all of that together times ten.

"Ella Rockwell!" my moms shrill voice rang out.

I jumped up so fast I nearly fell over. I felt my face heat up. " I am very disappointed in you, Paul nice to see you grew up so well." mom said as she threw a wink at Paul.

I swear my mom looked at him like he was a piece of meat, while Mr. Nova looked off in the other direction clearly embarrassed.

I soon realized I didn't have a shirt on and I didn't know it was possible for my face to get any redder. I hurried to find my shirt pulling it on so fast.

I heard Paul behind me bark a laugh and whisper to me "Angel your shirt is on backwards."

I resisted the urge to flip him off. Mr. Nova finally talked in his tiny little mouse voice " Mr. Mearez I think you better leave" Paul nodded smiled at my mom, kissed my forehead and wondered out. Damn him for leaving me!

" Richard can you go put the bags away please!" My mom said smiling sweetly at him. He nodded taking the bags from her and heading into the kitchen leaving me to my doom.

My mom dragged me to the couch and said

" Spill" Her eyes left no room for protest.

" Paul came over after work just to say hi and nothing really happened i swear mom!" My mom raised her eyebrow at me and said " You had a boy who looks like sex on legs at your command and your saying nothing happend?"

I looked down embarrassed and muttered "Yeah"

My mom face palmed and said "Dammit Ella If I were you I would be all over that boy!"

"MOM!" I yelled

"What? Just saying the boy is fine!"

"Mom can we not talk about how hot the UNDERAGE boy I was kissing is?" I pleaded Hearing my mom talk about how hot Paul was made the whole situation more embarrassing by the minute.

"Can I go now?" I asked She waved me off and headed towards the kitchen. I bolted to my room and locked the door and slid down against it.

I touched my lips that still burned from Paul. His touch set me on fire and he made me forget everything around me.

If mom and Mr. Nova hadn't walked in….Would it have gone farther? It was no secret that Paul was experienced he was the La Push man whore but thanks to Jake I was not experienced.

Trust me I wanted to go all the way with Jake many times, One because heat of the moment and two virginity was no big deal to me. Ladies let me tell you one of the drawbacks of dating the 'nice guy',

Every Time we ever came close to doing the Frick Frac Jake always stopped us saying it didn't feel right or that it was too soon.

But I blame Bella fucking Swan.

Okay me and Jake had been dating for almost two years when Bella got broken up with, And before she came along and started hanging out with him Jake never said it didn't feel right or anything like that.

That bitch vagina blocked me!

When I talked to Leah about this she said maybe it was better for me not to have lost my virginity to Jake because it would have made the break up way worse.

But now here I am feeling so inexperienced and worried that if things had gone farther I would have sucked at it and Paul would leave me for some pretty experienced girl.

God Ella stop sounding like a whiny insecure bitch! Man up and Paul imprinted on you the spirits thought you two were meant to be there must be a reason why?

Fuck It I need to work on my english essay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTIME SKIP 10PMXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

new message from Quil

Quil: Somebody got caught!

Me: Shut up

Quil: You stupid fuck lol should have locked the door

Me: We were in the living room butthead

Quil: You deserved it then haha

Me: Next time it's gonna be on your bed!

Quil: Okay truce haha gotta go run patrol bye girly!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of texts

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

10:30 pm

After texting Quil I was in my room pulling my pajamas on and just like a scene out of a horror movie there was a slight tap on my window. I went to look out the window trying to cover my almost bare chest behind the curtains.

Outside standing there throwing pebbles at my window like an old 80's movie was Paul with the smuggest look on his face. My phone started vibrating, I answered and Paul's voice echoed out open the window.

As i set the phone down i opened the window. Not knowing what was gonna happen next Paul climbed up the trellis and into my window.

" Good, you're just like how I left you. That makes it easier for me" Paul whispered as he strived towards me grabbing my waist.

I dropped my shirt in surprise then quickly covered my chest with my arms. Paul reached out and lightly grasped my arms

" there's no need for that Angel"

He pulled my arms away and came closer and began to kiss my neck. His warmth came across my chest and I could feel my heart beating rapidly.

He kissed lower and I let out a whimpering moan, damnit why does he do this to me… He reached his hands behind my back and begun to play with the hook of my bra

. Before i could try to reject the hook was undone I was easily embarrassed with the thought of him seeing my bare naked chest i tried to cover them up again. Paul pulled me in and crushed my body against his

" i wont look if you don't want me to." Awe, who knew that Paul the man whore could be sweet?

Thoughts of Jacob rejecting me the whole time we were dating popped into my head, i was done being innocent, and shy.

" No i'm ready"

I thrust my lips forward and took control.

Paul threw off his cut offs and kissed down my stomach he got to my hips and started sliding down my shorts. Once they were off he was on his feet pinning me against the wall. It was so rough and exciting.

He ran his hands up my sides feeling every curve, he got to my chest and started fondling my breasts.

I never felt anything like this before.

Our tongues intertwined and we stumbled over to my bed never breaking apart. Paul was on top of me kissing every pressure point tingles down my spine.

He kissed down to the top line of my underwear he slipped the tips of his fingers into my lace undies and started to slide them off. Once off, he kissed up my leg he was to my knee, then my inner thigh.

All the while he looked up at me looking at my expressions on my face to make sure I was enjoying him, and trust me i was. I bit my lip and nodded at him the continue.

He kissed my lower lips, he licked up and down running a shiver up my spine he took his hands and grabbed my hips angling me and slid his tongue deep into my folds. The angle he had me at made his tongue explode into me.

Fire surged through my body with every lick, I moaned so loud I thought id wake my mom. Paul came out of the sheets his body sweaty from his warm body. I couldn't take it anymore I wanted him so bad. Paul started to get up and I reached for his torso and pulled him back on top of me.

" No, I want you"

Paul's face lit up with surprise and excitement , he didn't need to be told twice. He slid his boxers off and got on top of me once more. He positioned himself and then slowly entered me. I'm not going to lie, it hurt. But soon he started to grind into me his stomach sliding across mine, i wanted more.

" Faster Paul"

I managed to moan out loud. He gladly did as he was told, just like any good dog.

He pounded into me as I grabbed hold of the sheets clinging onto them never wanting him to stop, I even began scratching at him back no doubt leaving marks.

I felt my stomach knot up and my orgasm washed over me like a tidal wave.

I heard Paul gasp slightly then roll off of me. He pulled me into his arms so i was snug in his chest. He kissed my forehead and I smiled well I listened to his heart beat but as i drifted off into sleep I swear I heard him whisper something in Quileute.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

9:14 am

I woke up cold and sore. Paul's arms had been replaced by a blanket and I noticed a note on my bedside table. I sat up with the blanket wrapped around me and grabbed the note. It read

Dear Angel, I'm Sorry for not being there when you woke up Sam is a real hard ass about patrol. Last night was amazing lets do it again sometime ;) -Paul

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hello babes sorry its been so long! well well Ela got some ass yay! The smut was written by my very good friend Emily I helped a little but because i am shit at it if you find it bad blame me lol! If you enjoyed her smut writing style put it in the review! What's up next for Ells and Paul? Enjoy read and review thanks guys!


End file.
